Reshi Chihra
thumb|left|350px "Wer?" Die Kleidung ist stets ordentlich zurecht gezupft. Sie vertuscht ein wenig die schmale, eher kränkliche Gestalt des Miqo'tes, kann aber an der geringen Körpergröße selbst nichts ändern. Gepflegt. Das ist vermutlich das Erste was man denkt wenn man sich überhaupt die Mühe macht ihn genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Das nussbraune, schulterlange Haar mit den hellen Strähnen hängt ihm meist strähnig im Gesicht, zumindest die längsten Strähnen werden ab und an zu einem dünnen Zopf zurück gebunden. Große, mandelförmige Augen im warmen moosgrün, umrandet von einer schmalen Rundbrille könnten das wahre Alter des Jungen erahnen lassen. Die helle Haut ist geziert von Sommersprossen, genug um zu wissen, dass sie wohl auf dem ganzen Körper zu finden sind. Nichts von all dem ist besonders auffallend. Keine Narben oder Andenken die von Abenteuer und Gefahren erzählen, Zumindest keine die mit Kleidung zu erkennen wären, ob und was sich darunter verbirgt wird man wohl kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. Kein Junge für den ersten Blick, aber vielleicht für den Zweiten? "Ich?" Schweigend stand er am Rand des Raumes an die Wand gelehnt, die weichen Strähnen umrahmten sein Gesicht, der Blick versunken in die Seiten seines kleinen Notizbüchleins. Hin und wieder hob er den Kopf, musterte die Gesellschaft die ihn umgab, schenkte ein dezentes Lächeln jenen denen Blicke er zufällig kreuzte nur um sich wieder seinen Notizen zu widmen. Er wirkte nicht als hätte er kein Interesse an den Leuten um ihn herum. Ganz im Gegenteil. Viel mehr schien er ihr Verhalten zu studieren. ✽ Höflich Ein gutes Benehmen zeichnet ihn aus. Stets höflich, bemüht der Etikette und Floskeln. Nichts was dem Adel würdig wäre aber genug um niemanden auf die Füße zu treten. ✽ Stur Geht es darum Ziele zu erreichen, oder jemanden von etwas zu überzeugen an das man selbst glaubt, ist der sonst so gut kaschierte Dickschädel deutlich zu erkennen. So scheut er auch selten davor zurück, jemanden der Hilfe benötigt diese regelrecht aufzuzwingen. ✽ ?̲͖̖̭̺́̒ͭ̀?̴̟̤͕͖̠̳͙͂ͤ̍ͭ̈͋̔̏?̸̸̨͉̰̼̱͉͇̩̹̄̀̆ Hin und wieder scheint er einen gar labilen Eindruck zu machen. Der Blick ins leere, die Lippen formen stumme Worte. Selten sieht man ihn sogar des Nachts wirr umher wandern. Selbstgespräche und leichte Stimmungschwankungen gehören inzwischen fast schon zur Tagesordnung.` ✽ Glucke Jüngere oder Hilfsbedürftige wecken in Reshi einen fast schon behütenden Instinkt. So werden jene manchmal schon fast auf übertriebene Art und Weise betüdelt, gepflegt und beschützt. "Meins." thumb|right|300px »''Das ist meins.« Ernst war die Miene, fast tadelnd als er ihm den dunklen Stein sanft aber bestimmt aus den Fingern zog. Es war sein Eigentum, das was er besaß wurde stets wie ein Schatz behütet. »''Frag vorher.« Dinge, die er stetig bei sich trägt, ob am Körper oder in einer recht großen Ledertasche. ✽ Ein kleines, in Leder geschlagenes Notizbüchlein. ✽ Schreibutensilien sowie einige unbeschriftete Papiere. ✽ Ein kleiner, lederner Gilbeutel. Inhalt variiert. ✽ Ein Grimoire, stets mit einem breiten Lederband umwickelt. ✽ Ein paar Pflaster. ✽ Eine kleine Erste-Hilfe-Tasche. ✽ 'Visitenkarten' vom Fabel. ✽ Ein schwarzer Stein, sieht aus wie ein Stück harte Kohle. ✽ Eine Kette mit einem in Gold gefassten dunklen Edelstein. ✽ Blütenohrringe. "Was ich kann?" »''Vieles, aber nichts gänzlich richtig.« Sachte neigt er den Kopf, streicht mit den Fingern über seine mit Märzflecken gezeichnete Wange. »''Aber ich habe Pflaster.« Hermetik ✦ ✦ ✧ ✧ ✧ Angelernt in jungen Jahren wuchs das Interesse an dieser Art der Magie immens. Man könnte ihn vielleicht als fortgeschrittenen Anfänger bezeichnen, stetig erpicht darauf etwas Neues zu lernen. Inzwischen schrieb er sich in der Hermetikergilde ein und scheint dort gute Fortschritte zu machen. ?̲͖̖̭̺́̒ͭ̀?̴̟̤͕͖̠̳͙͂ͤ̍ͭ̈͋̔̏?̸̸̨͉̰̼̱͉͇̩̹̄̀̆ ? ? ? ? ? Ein fast schon ungesund hohes Potenzial an Äther wohnt seinem Körper inne. Es wird jedoch offensichtlich weder genutzt noch öffentlich zur Show gestellt. Jene die Äther sehen oder spüren können werden es jedoch vermutlich bemerken. Kampf ✦ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ Betrachtet man den schmächtigen Körperbau und die geringe Größe wird jedem schnell klar das er im körperlichen Kampf absolut nichts verloren hat. So nutzt man gern die 'Hasen-Taktik' um schnell aus der Schussbahn zu kommen. Alltag ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✧ Haushalt, Putzen, Aufräumen, Kochen, Wäschewaschen. - An ihm ging eine gute Hausfrau verloren. Nur das Backen liegt ihm ganz und gar nicht, auch wenn er es gerne mal versucht. Gesellschaft ✦ ✦ ✦ ✧ ✧ Höflich und zurückhaltend. Eigentlich ist er in diesem Bereich wie in so vielen das komplette Gegenteil seines Bruders. Es fällt ihm nicht schwer ein Gespräch - besonders wenn es um Bücher oder Magie geht - am Laufen zu halten. Mit Komplimenten oder plötzlicher Aggression hat er jedoch so seine Probleme. Erste Hilfe ✦ ✦ ✦ ✧ ✧ Das Wissen wie man Fleischwunden aller Art behandelt ist recht groß, auch die Behandlung von Bandwunden und andere äußerlichen Verletzungen scheint er zumindest grob zu Beherrschen. Magie wird man ihn dabei jedoch nicht nutzen sehen. center "Freund und Feind" »''Es ist wichtig.« Sprach er mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen, das kleine, lederne Notizbuch vor sich geöffnet, der Stift ergriffen, die Spitze angesetzt. »''Ich will niemanden vergessen. Also nochmal: Wie war dein Name?« "Flüstern" »''Mir gefällt es nicht. Das Flüstern der Straßen, das Gerede der Nachbarn. Halbwahrheiten, Interpretationen, Lügen genährt aus Unmut und Neid.« Tief war das Seufzen welches folgte während er sachte den Kopf schüttelte. »''Und doch: es bedeutet gesehen zu werden. Also nur zu. 'Sieh' mich.« "Rollenspiel" Bücher, Magie, Äther, Hermetik, Geschichten, ob erfunden oder die eigene. Es ist nicht schwer Reshi zu begeistern ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Er interessiert sich für so ziemlich alles, aber am meisten für die Geschichten um die Person die ihm gegenüber steht. »''Erzähl mir mehr von dir, bitte!''« Natürlich ist er auch im Fabel anzutreffen sowie häufig auf öffentlichen Events. ReshivonHasi.jpg|Gᴇᴢᴇɪᴄʜɴᴇᴛ ᴠᴏɴ Hᴀsɪ♥ Fwfqf.png|ᶰᵉᵛᵉʳ Fafaf.png|ᴵ'ᵐ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵗᶤʳᵉᵈ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵗʰᵒˢᵉ ᵇᵃᵗᵗˡᵉˢ Jeder von uns hat den Wunsch ein bisschen einzigartig zu sein. Ich möchte deswegen darum bitten vorher zu fragen bevor man sich an Wikistruktur und Codes anderer Leute bedient. Hilfe zu Code- und Bildbearbeitungen gebe ich immer gern! ♥ -mfg mad! Kategorie:Miqo'te (Mondstreuner) Kategorie:Hermetiker